The present invention relates to measuring devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tape measure having a marking device integrally attached to the measuring tape housing for providing precise marking of a measurement, wherein the marker is extendable via a slide and spring system.
Various types of tape measures are available for the purpose of measuring a surface. Typically, a user tends to measure a given surface with the help of a tape measure and mark the surface as per the measurement with the help of a tool such as a pencil, pen, marker or the like. The user may utilize both hands in order to hold the tape measure for taking a correct measurement of the surface. However, the user may not be able to mark the surface with exact precision while his/her hands are engaged in holding the tape measure. Accordingly, the user may require assistance from another person for marking the surface as measured by the tape measure. Further, incorrect measurements may be taken when an attempt is made by a single individual to measure the surface and simultaneously mark the device. The current invention goes beyond the known art to provide a combination tape measure and marker including a marker removably secured within a cartridge that is integrally attached to the tape measure housing, wherein the marker is operationally attached to the slide.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing measuring devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.